


Demon Lady Luffy

by GoldenGoddess12199



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Different Devil Fruit Monkey D. Luffy, Eventual Romance, F/M, Female Monkey D. Luffy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23799907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenGoddess12199/pseuds/GoldenGoddess12199
Summary: Luffy, when she was a little girl, ate the Demon-Demon Fruit, and became a demon woman. Now, she's aiming to be the Pirate King! Read along as she goes on her own adventure, gathers her crew, aims for the top, becomes the Pirate King, and... falls in love?!
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	1. Red-Haired Shanks and the Demon-Demon Fruit

**Author's Note:**

> So, I don't feel like writing every arc out, so most I'll leave alone to your imagination! This will honestly go by however I feel like, and it will probably take a while for me to finish.

The red-haired pirate couldn’t help but stare at the little girl beside him. She was a small thing, with wispy black hair and a pout on her face that he thought was cute for a little kid. She couldn’t have been older than seven or eight, but he hadn’t seen anyone come to claim her as their responsibility.

“You’re a pirate, aren’t you?” The little girl asked. 

Shanks grinned at the girl with enthusiasm. “I sure am!” 

“That’s so cool!” She said loudly to him, drawing the attention of his crew. “What’s it like?” She asked eagerly.

“Well,” Shanks said. “I don’t have to do what anyone tells me, since I’m the captain. I can do anything, and go anywhere I want. There’s lots of adventure out on the sea, and you’re only really free if you’re a pirate.”

He looked at the little girl, and she practically had stars in her eyes. “I want to be a pirate too! Take me with you!” She demanded.

Shanks shook his head. “I can’t.” He said. “A pirate ship is not a place for a little lady like yourself.”

She pouted up at him and started to tear up. “So I can’t go with you because I’m a girl?”

“No, that’s not what I meant!” Shanks said, smiling nervously. He could feel Makino glaring at him from across the bar, and he knew enough guys to know that getting on this particular woman’s bad side was not a good idea. 

“No, what I meant was that you’re just a kid. You have to be bigger to be a pirate.” He sort-of reassured her. 

“Hmph. I still want to come with you. Please?!”

Shanks opened his mouth to say ‘no’ once more, but was interrupted by someone behind him. 

“A grown man arguing with a child. You pirates really are pathetic, huh?” A scruffy looking fellow sneered at him, but Shanks didn’t give him the satisfaction of rising to his taunts. With a grunt, Mr. Scruffy turned to Makino and promptly ignored the red-haired captain.

“Ten barrels of sake, lady.” He demanded.

“Oh, I’m so sorry, sir.” Makino told him kindly. “I’m afraid I just sold out of my last barrel to all these pirates.”

“What!” he yelled. Mr. Scruffy looked like he was going to go for his sword, but Shanks gave him a steely glare that held him back from pulling it on her. He started badgering his crew again, but they could handle themselves well enough in a fight that he wasn’t worried. 

Turning to the barmaid, Shanks gave her a small smile. “Sorry for the trouble, Makino.” The woman waved him off with a smile, but that quickly turned into a frown when she looked at the little girl beside him. 

Shanks turned to look too, and was momentarily stunned as the chest he had personally but on the bartop was opened, and the girl had eaten halfway through the fruit.

“What did you do?!” Shanks shouted at her. She jumped, and he watched as she swallowed the rest of it. There went all those beris, all that power… down the gullet of a hapless child. For a split second, Shanks considered cutting the fruit out of her, but he knew that it would do no good. Besides, he wasn’t one to kill children. He was a pirate, but he still had morals. 

“I got hungry, and you were talking to the ugly guy, and I opened the box and there was a fruit inside, so I ate it! It tasted awful, though!” The girl looked at him defiantly, her eyes narrowed, but her mouth was curved in a frown and she looked like she was about to cry. 

Shanks pinched his nose and told himself to breathe. “Luffy, do you know what you just ate?” He asked her. Luffy shook her head, her nose scrunched in confusion.

“You just ate a Devil Fruit, Luffy. It’s a fruit that gives you great powers that seem like magic, but they take away your ability to swim. And, they’re really expensive! I couldn’t decide whether to eat that one myself, or to sell it!”

He stared the little girl in the eye, letting her know that he was serious. “And that, young lady, was known as the Demon-Demon Fruit. It’s a Mythical Zoan type fruit, and it will let you turn into a demon, and give you several abilities, but I don’t know which subclass that one was. It was hard enough just learning what fruit it was to begin with.”

He sighed and put his head in his hands. So much power, in the hands of a little girl… where had he gone wrong? He laid down on the ground dramatically, his life ending before his eyes. 

“You okay, Cap’?” Benn asked. Shanks sighed again, and Benn grunted in agreement, no words needed. 

Luffy looked at Shanks on the ground, and she pouted. “I’m sorry I ate your gross fruit, Shanks. But, does this mean I can join your crew?” 

Shanks peaked open his eye to look at the exuberant child, and he picked himself back up to sit on his stool. “No, Luffy, you can’t join my crew today.”

Luffy huffed and puffed, but he knew she was about to cry. She slid off her stool and ran to the back of the bar, and he and Makino heard the back door slam shut as she ran away. This was why he was eternally grateful he didn’t have children. They were such a handful!

Makino patted his hand when she put another whiskey on the counter for him. “Don’t worry about her. She gets lost all the time out there, but she usually comes back by the next day.”

Shanks shook his head in disbelief, but he didn’t say anything. He thought distantly that he might still be in shock that his Devil Fruit was eaten by a child.

XXX

Luffy looked up at Shanks in awe. She had tried to go swimming again, but she wasn’t able to at all! When she had touched the water, her body felt weak and her arms and legs wouldn’t move like she told them to. It was really scary, but Shanks came and saved her. 

She was scared that he would be mad he lost his arm because of her, but he only smiled at her when she mentioned it. 

Instead, he had put his hat on her head. “When you become a big bad pirate, give that back to me. Until then, keep it safe for me.” He turned away to go to his ship, and he sailed away from her. 

Luffy looked at the hat in her hands, and she started crying in earnest. Shanks trusted her with his hat, and it suddenly became her most prized possession. Even after she ate his Devil Fruit and made him lose his arm, Shanks wasn’t angry, and basically said she could become an awesome pirate too! 

She couldn’t wait until she was big and could go and be a pirate.


	2. Zoro and Luffy Meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro is freed by Luffy and agrees to join her crew!

Zoro looked at the girl in front of him with some disbelief, anger, and determination. She held up the smashed rice ball like he told her to, and stuffed it unceremoniously into his mouth. It was more dirt than rice, but he hadn’t eaten in days, and he was grateful for the little girl making it for him. 

The girl was still a nuisance, however. 

“Join my crew.” She told him. A _pirate_ crew. He was a bounty hunter, not a pirate. If Kuina could only see him now….

“No.”

The girl narrowed her eyes at him, but then her demeanor changed into that of someone on a mission. “Fine. Even if you don’t want to be a pirate, you’re going to be a criminal anyway if you escape from there. That Hippo guy was never planning on letting you go. He was going to make the Marines execute you later today.”

Zoro ground his teeth together. He didn’t want to believe her, but Helmeppo seemed the type to renege on a deal. Besides, if she was telling the truth, it would probably save his life. 

“Alright, I’ll make you a deal. You get my swords back, and I’ll join your crew.” Zoro looked her dead in the eye, and was a little surprised by the sudden determination there. 

Without any preamble, the girl took off in the direction of the base, leaving Zoro to rot in the sun with his thoughts. 

How could such a small girl be a captain? Sure, she was kind of cute, her face smooth, her dark hair long and in a braid down her back. The red yukata she had thrown on over her t-shirt was the only thing that remotely screamed captain, but the strangest thing was the straw hat she had thrown casually over her shoulders. 

She was strange, in his opinion. Strange even for a pirate.

_A pirate_ ….

Zoro seemed to lose track of time, because before he knew it, there were three swords being thrust into his field of vision. “I didn’t know which one was yours, so I got all three.”

He stared at them and her in disbelief. This girl managed to raid a Marine base and get his swords back? What was she?

“There she is! Get her!” A commotion behind her brought both of their attention to a group of Marines running towards them with rifles and swords drawn, and Zoro was a little more apprehensive. 

The pink haired boy that had accompanied the girl started untying the rope that was holding him, the swords pushed against his legs. 

When the Marines started to take aim, his ropes were suddenly cut and he dropped to the ground in a slump. He was unsure how he was suddenly freed, but that took a back seat in his mental list of priorities when gunfire rained down on them. He and the kid were safer on the ground, but the girl was standing there as if nothing was happening. 

Zoro looked in time to see the bullets pass harmlessly through the girl, and where the bullets had passed through her body, wispy streams of dark cloud reamined. 

“What are you?” The large Marine in the back of the group asked in frustration. That was the captain of this base, known as Axe-Hand Morgan. His son was the one that had imprisoned him, and he immediately disliked him.

“I ate a Demon-Demon Fruit. I’m a storm demon woman.” As she said this, the girl took steps closer to the Marines that were gathered around her, and they quivered in fear. The sky above started to darken, until a small storm raged around the base in a matter of seconds. Captain Morgan looked at the clouds in displeasure. 

The girl was the more fascinating thing in comparison. Zoro had heard about Devil Fruits before, as there were many pirates that he hunted that were rumored to have them, but he had never actually seen one in action before. 

The wind around them whipped and howled, but that was nothing compared to how the girl captured everyone’s attention. Her right hand had grown four massive claws where her fingers used to be, and there were black horns sprouting from her head. 

Zoro only got a glimpse, but he saw that her eyes had also changed; where once dark brown eyes had been were now flat silver pools in her eye sockets. They made shivers run down his spine before he could steel himself.

“It’s a demon lady!” One of the Marines shouted. 

“Men, kill this demon!” Morgan shouted over the howl of the wind. Most of the soldiers pulled out their swords and charged at her, but Zoro got to them first. He did not want to see what would happen if they antagonized this woman, but also…

“I promised I’d join your crew if you got me my swords, so consider me one of your own now, Captain.” Zoro said around the sword in his mouth. His three sword style was strong against multiple opponents, and he didn’t really want to admit to himself that he liked the idea of this girl knowing that he was competent. “But I still have my own goals. I want to be the best swordsman in the world.”

The girl stared at him with her silver eyes. “I have no problem with that.” She said. Zoro nodded in understanding, and turned to face the Marines while she took off at Morgan, who met her with his axed arm. 

Their battle was swift, as the girl used her clawed hand to punch him so hard he flew off the side of the base. It was actually a little impressive, and a little intimidating, that such a small girl had so much power under those lithe arms.

After having introduced herself as one Monkey D. Luffy and the person that was going to become the next King of the Pirates, Zoro found that the girl was rather easy-natured.

She was, however, obsessed with food. She ate more than he did, and he went days without it.

After they defeated Morgan and got some rest at a small restaurant in thanks for what they did, a group of Marines came to charge them out of town. Luffy somehow got Koby wrangled into being able to join the Marines like he apparently always wanted, and she and Zoro took off to the docks before the Marines could change their mind.


End file.
